In a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) communication network, an Access Service Network (ASN) forms the radio access network. The ASN includes one or more ASN-Gateways (ASN-GWs) and a plurality of Base Transceiver Stations (BTSs). Each ASN-GW interfaces with one or more BTSs in the ASN. The ASN performs functions such as Radio Resource Management (RRM) and mobility related functions (for example, handover management).
In the WiMAX communication network, the functions of the ASN can be distributed between an ASN-GW and BTSs interfacing with the ASN-GW. RRM and mobility management may be implemented in a centralized load balancing approach, which corresponds to a first-profile. Alternatively, RRM and Mobility management may be implemented in a distributed load balancing approach, which corresponds to a second-profile. The first-profile may be, for example, the profile-A, and the second-profile may be, for example, the profile-C, as defined by the WiMAX NWG Release 1.0.
In the first-profile, a BTS includes a RRA and a HOA, and an ASN-GW, which the BTS interfaces with, includes a RRC and a HOC. The RRC communicates with the RRA of the BTS to provide RRM. Similarly, the HOC communicates with the HOA to provide handover management.
However, in the second-profile, the network elements involved in RRM are RRC, RRA and RRM relay. Further, network elements involved in handover management are HOC, HOA and HOC relay. In the second-profile, a BTS includes a RRA and a RRC that communicates with the RRA for providing RRM. The BTS also includes a HOA and a HOC that communicates with the HOA for providing handover management. The ASN-GW which the BTS interfaces with includes a RRM relay and a HOC relay. The RRM relay mediates communication between a RRC of a second-profile BTS, and a RRC of another second-profile BTS. Similarly, the HOC relay mediates communication between a HOC of a second-profile BTS and a HOC of another second-profile BTS.
However, if the ASN is operating in one of the first-profile and the second-profile, then a network element, i.e., an ASN-GW or a BTS, which is of a profile different than the profile that the ASN is operating in, will not be able to communicate in the ASN.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.